1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image sensor and an apparatus and method of acquiring an image by using the image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor that is capable of acquiring not only a visible light image but also an infrared image and an apparatus and method of acquiring an image by using the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor may acquire a visible light image, made up of only visible light, by using an infrared elimination filter separate from the image sensor. Likewise, an image sensor may acquire an infrared image, made up of only infrared light, by using a visible light elimination filter, also separate from the image sensor. In order for an image sensor to simultaneously acquire a visible light image and an infrared image, both visible light color pixels and infrared pixels are used. In this case, a visible light color filter, which transmits visible light, may be used in conjunction with the visible light color pixels and an infrared filter, which transmits infrared light, may be used in conjunction with the infrared pixels.
however, when infrared pixels are used in conjunction with color pixels, the resolution and sensitivity of both the visible light image and the infrared image may be low. Also, it may not be easy to form a dye filter or a stacked film filter which both blocks visible light and has the desired infrared ray transmission properties.